Today Was Suppose To Be Perfect
by Salvo1985
Summary: queen chrycalis is now a slave to megatron.


TODAY WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT...

BY salvo1985

Today was suppose to be just perfect,

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

But now I'm beaten down, my face upon the ground.

Looking at my new master, as i frown.

What i don't know is that he fooled me all this time.

This day was suppose to be perfect,

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

But instead of that I'm his slave

Cause of his lust & hatred I'm afraid

My wedding bells shall never ring for me at all

He could care less about the dress

For this is my new fate

He vows he'll conquer me when he says

That through any kind of weather

He'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all

No he does not love me

In my heart i know he wants to dominate me

But i don't want this, but I'm all his, all his.

I must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope, I'll be truthful if I say

I hope that I may lose him

To one who wants to use me

Not care for, love and cherish me each day

For I oh-so know he'll abuse me and use me every day

All my thoughts he does consume

Oh Megatron I'll be free very soon.

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to run and hide.

freedom mine, all mine!

This day was suppose to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

But now i'm under his control

For now i'm his little foal

Who says my new master can't really have it all?

Queen Chrysalis laid beaten, and on the dirt. her eyes slowly opening, seeing her minions, her hive, as they stared at her with fear, before a clawed hand grip her her by the throat, and lifted, she struggled to breath, kicking, and gasping. she stared at the cold red optics of megatron, his eyes burn like the lava pools of hell, his yellow pupils seem to pop out, his expression was nothing but malice and hatred. she cannot feed off of this, cannot feed off of him. for that was the one thing she never knew, meet a creature who knows no love.

"Foolish flesh creature" *he snarled squeezing her cheeks together causing her lips to pout. "did you really think that you and you're annoying little army can defeat me?" he squeezed harder, sharp talons pinching her cheeks, breaking the skin, causing her to bleed. he hissed at her, face to face. "you and your kind will serve me." chrysalis growled. "nev-ARGH!" she was slammed on the ground and she felt his heel on her stomache, feeling the pressure on her belly. "n-no! I'm carrying hatchlings!" she cried out in sudden fear. but he kept pressing down. "spare me you're pleads oh queen." he suddenly ram his heel against her belly-the sudden pain the agonizing pain, she felt her hatchlings being squished, shutting her eyes painfully, she tried to gasp for air, she felt them inside, dying, squashed, it should have killed her too, but all she felt was the throbbing unbearable pain. megatron stood tall over her, like an unholy devil, he smirked, and threw his head back, laughing with pure bliss. her subjects hissed and drooled poison out of their mouth, snarling, glaring at this invader. but they drew back with his sudden movement of his arm cannon pointed at them, he fired a blast causing many to be turn to sizzling caresses, others flew away to dodge, some injured badly.

she laid there, staring at the ceiling. wondering, how, why this happened, as if her defeat wasn't enough, cruel fate decided she was no longer deserving of freedom. no, for now she was a slave to a creature with no heart, no love. only anger and hatred ruled him. lust for power. she had finally been out matched. megatron raised his clawed servo. "know this Chrysalis, if you try to go against my rule, i will slaughter your children, and i will make sure that you're days will know nothing but pain. i will starve you to death. work with me, and i shall provide you with the tender love of others to feed you're dying race."

she looked at him, with sudden fear. megatron's lips broke into a sick smile. for he knew he had broken her. she lowered her face, and gently nodded. "gooooood" his deep throaty vocals echo'd in the empty cave. "now that we've reached this agreement, i will leave." he turn to a tall lanky being, a creature that had no facial features. she knew it too had no heart. no feelings. "soundwave, be sure to keep a close watch of these fools." the tall creature gave his master a short nod.

once megatron was gone, her minions tend to her wounds, already blood dripped from between her legs. her children, her hatchlings, they were dead. all of them, dead. for the first time, she felt sorrow, and a new pain. - the pain of lost. and she wept, she cried in agony. she and her people were now slaves. her children, dead. - she knew she had no love for them, she should not care for their lost, but even she had the love of a mother. soundwave just stood there. staring. the black void expressionless face stared at her. she stared. "...why..why do you do this to us?" he said nothing. just watched, and listened. she lower her head. and sobbed, she felt her minions licking of her face, their futile comfort brought none to their queen.

"this day was suppose to be perfect" she said in a hush whisper.

"oh shining armor...how i wish you would save me" a laughable idea. for she knew shining armor will never help her. nor will any pony.

for she knew creatures such as her will never be loved. and perhaps, that is the painful truth. for she was not love. she was a user, a feeder. but she wish she knew what love is. she can feel it, sense it, view it. but in the end, she never knew what true love is.

the warmth of a stallion, the kiss of the lips, the eyes of pure love.

she will never know it, so long as she lived.

and now she will never know freedom again.

for she was a slave to the decepticon cause. she was a slave to megatron.

THE END


End file.
